Currently, data representative of insurance related information, such as insurance claim information, is manually updated. Typically, an insurance customer contacts an insurance agent via telephone and conveys update information. The insurance agent, in turn, manually updates data representative of the insurance related information based on her own knowledge and based on the information provided by the insurance customer.
For example, an insurance customer may experience a vehicle accident and be in need of a rental vehicle. The insurance customer may call an insurance agent to initiate the claim process and to request a rental vehicle. If the insurance customer's insurance policy provides for rental vehicle coverage, the insurance agent may update data representative of the insurance claim to include associated vehicle rental information. On the other hand, if the insurance customer's insurance policy does not provide for rental vehicle coverage, the insurance agent may inform the insurance customer of the fact and not update the data representative of the insurance claim.
Systems and methods are desired that enable an insurance customer to enter updates to data representative of insurance related information without the assistance of an insurance Agent. Moreover, systems and methods are desired that compare data representative of desired updates to data representative of insurance related information, entered by an insurance customer, to update rules and that update the data representative of insurance related information if the data representative of the desired updates satisfies the update rules.